Since phonograph records are fragile and may readily be damaged in transportation or storage, it is most important that means be provided to insure their safety, especially in view of the fact that many such phonograph records are collectors' items and may not readily be replaced. To prevent deformation, the records are preferably stored in a vertical position, and to prevent breakage when they are transported, should be retained to prevent relative movement or flexing. However, when the records are to be used, such stacked records must be individually separable, so that the face of each can be read and identified and readily removed and replaced. The records thus, must be placed in condition for being moved or transported by being retained in a non-movable state, or released from such condition to allow, selection, removal and replacement of individual or all of the records at will. When being transported, the container should protect the records to the maximum extent to insure minimum damage, especially if the container is dropped.